An arrow rest mounts to the bow and has a means to cradle or support the arrow until it is shot from the bow. The means to support or cradle the arrow are often designed to move away from the arrow before being contacted by the fletching of the arrow so as not to interfere with the flight of the arrow.
One method used to remove the launcher of the rest from the flight path of the arrow is to employ a spring to bias the launcher in an upward position. The launcher moves through the spring downward to accommodate the normal bending of the arrow as it is shot. The launcher might also be moved down if the fletching strikes it. This popular style of arrow rest is commonly referred to as a “shoot-through” rest. One drawback to this style of rest is that although the launcher yields to various degrees as the arrow passes, even light contact between the arrow fletching and arrow rest can adversely influence the arrow's flight path resulting in poor and/or inconsistent accuracy.
Another popular style of arrow rest is a “drop-away” or “fall-away” rest (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,960,779 and 6,739,321 B1). The launcher on these rests rises on a pivot as the arrow is drawn back into the ready to shoot position to support the arrow and then falls away, out of the path of the arrow as the arrow is fired. The launcher is biased to be down and away from the arrow until the launcher is raised into shooting position to support the arrow by a means connected to a moving part of the bow. Generally, a cord or other mechanical means is used to raise the launcher by linking the launcher to a cable or cable guide that moves along with the cables of the bow. One end of the cord is tied to a moving part of the bow, the cable or cable guide, and the other end of the cord is tied to a portion of the arrow rest. The cord can also be passed through a hole in the rest and a knot can be tied to prevent the cord from passing back through the hole. Alternatively, the cord is passed through a hole in the rest and a band is crimped onto the cord to prevent the cord from passing back through the hole. Considerable trial and error is required to properly adjust the length of the cord to insure proper and complete release of the arrow.
The launcher is adjusted on the bow to insure the arrow is held in line with the travel of the bowstring path as the bowstring propels the arrow. The launcher is moved left or right in a horizontal plane perpendicular to the bowstring to “center” the shot. If adjustment means are not precisely manufactured or are poorly designed such adjustment can result in the loosening the rest or the launcher being moved not just right or left but in two planes. The launcher must also be adjusted vertically to likewise provide more accurate arrow flight by directing the propelling thrust of the bow string through the center of the arrow however it is best to make each adjustment separately.
A minimum amount of free-play in the bearing or pivot mechanism supporting the launcher is desirable in an arrow rest. When using an axle to rotate a single bushing or multiple bushings (or bearings), precise manufacturing is required or excessive clearance will be created and there will be undesired movement in the wrong planes. Further, moving parts can have insufficient clearance and movement could be hampered. Even if the parts are manufactured to a tight tolerance, the anodized finish common on aluminum parts is inexact and adds to the dimension of the parts. Therefore, a reliable, sturdy, and durable movement mechanism is a necessity for a high performance arrow rest.
There are many styles and models of arrow rests with launchers. Errors and defects in design however can lead to inaccuracies in the operation of the rest and ultimately release of the arrow. A need remains for an arrow rest and launcher that is simple to use and manufacture yet can be reliably adjusted with precision and accuracy.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.